What If?
by Gazillionaire
Summary: A collection of one-shots from DC/MK. #13: Everybody loves her, right..? No, they love the temptress, the beautiful witch who stunned them with amazement and magic. And they would never, ever love her as the person behind the mask, and only love the one they know—the beautiful, ever-pleasing witch, Koizumi Akako.
1. Caught

**Hi guys! This is basically just...What if this happened in DC/MK?**

**What if #1**

**What if Kaito couldn't make it back to Aoko on time when they were at Tropical Land in episode 2 (of MK)?**

* * *

There was a poof, and the entire theater was filled with smoke. Aoko squinted her eyes as she pulled off her 3D glasses. Finally, lights illuminated the room, the smoke dissipated. She was able to see.

Happily, brushed her hair out of her face and said, "That was so great, wasn't it, Kaito?"

She was a bit surprised when no reply came from her left. She turned. "Wasn't it, Kai..."

She stopped.

Because Kuroba Kaito, her best friend who had accompanied her to the theater, was not there.

"Kaito?" she yelled, leaping out of her seat. "KAITO?!"

Sitting in the seat beside her was a life-size inflatable dummy.

"WHAT?!" Aoko screamed. Okay, people in the theater were giving her strange looks now. But she couldn't help herself. _Where was Kaito?_

Other people were starting to get out of their seats and heading towards the exit. Aoko tried her best to calm herself down. _It's okay,_ she told herself, _just because Kaito is missing doesn't mean he's the Kaitou Kid. Maybe he just went to the bathroom or something._

Aoko knew there was no point trying to convince herself to understand. Kaito was gone. She hadn't even worried about what she would do if she found out that he really _were _Kaitou Kid, so sure that he wasn't. She could never even imagine seeing Kaito doing anything against the law. Sure, he's annoying and stupid, but still. Kaito is Kaito. So maybe he _had_ just gone to the bathroom.

She stood up and waited as everybody else streamed out the door. She felt like a rock in a river, the current bringing the running water around her.

She waited to Kaito to arrive.

She waited for what seemed like hours, until finally she couldn't wait any longer. She charged out of the the theater, the light blinding her as she dashed outside but she hardly even cared. She glanced around at the people milling by, enjoying themselves. She wished that somebody she knew would appear. How she hated feeling so helpless.

_Oh, Kaito, where are you? _she thought. She spun around, wondering if she should just charge out the front gates and run all the way home. But, wait!

_There he was! _Kaito, finally a familiar face among all the ones she'd never seen before. Propelling herself forward, she rushed at him, preparing to fling her arms around him.

She stopped. It wasn't just Kaito, she realized as her eyes slowly moved down from his face to his body. She realized what he was _wearing._

It was a white suit with white dress pants, white shoes, a blue shirt and a red necktie. In other words, a _Kaitou Kid suit. _All that was missing was the top hat, cape and monocle.

Aoko felt empty. Everything drained out of her as she stared at the boy in front of her. All the evidence pointed right to it. Aoko had tried to force herself not to believe it. Hadn't she set up this date to prove herself wrong? But all she'd done was prove it was true. It made her feel horrible.

So...so it was true.

So it was really true.

Kuroba Kaito, her best friend, was Kaitou Kid.

Sirens wailed in the distance. Workers at Tropical Land pushed through the crowd. Aoko ignored all of that. She focused only on him.

"Kaito?"

* * *

Okay, so now my worst nightmare has basically come true. You can call it my luck, but I prefer to call it Kaitou Kid's luck. This kind of stuff happens to you if you're Kaitou Kid.

I try to make myself just stand there, not letting my panic show on my face as all the people in the area stop and just stare at me. The worst is the look on Aoko's face. I don't know if it's anger, or sadness, or disappointment. Maybe all.

I wait for her to slap me, or to start yelling at me, swearing at me. I am expecting her anger. I close my eyes and I wait.

It doesn't come.

Slowly I glance at her again. She's just standing there in front of me, still staring at me. I realize that it's far worse than slaps.

I can't take it. I can't stand her stare, the way she looks at me almost as if she pities me. I don't deserve her pity. I know what I deserve, and that's her anger, her sadness. I don't want her looking at me like this. The guilt rises in my chest. Why isn't she mad at me? Why isn't she mad at me at all? She should be mad at me. Of course she's mad at me. She just found out that I'm Kaitou Kid. Of course she's mad.

I know Aoko. If she were mad, she'd just be mad. She'd be over it. Eventually. Because that's just like Aoko. But now...She's not mad, she's just...standing there, pure anguish in her eyes. Probably ashamed. Disappointed.

That's when the realization hits me.

It's like a cold jet of water splashing me right in the face, painful but waking me up. And then I realize what I've done. I've ruined the relationship between me and Aoko. I've severed the string that bonds us together. I'll be there, trying to tie it back together, but even I can't tie a knot that will stay closed forever.

I've completely ruined everything.

I feel someone come towards me, grab my wrists from behind. I let them without struggle. What was the point in living life anymore if your best friend hated you?

I don't need to be led. I walk straight to the police car and get inside myself. I don't care anymore. I don't need my freedom. I don't need anything right now. The window rolls up, the door locks so I can't escape. As if I would want to. I look out the window one last time. Aoko is still standing there, unmoving. Still watching me. I want to call to her, one last goodbye, but I know she won't listen. The engine starts, and I am led right to my doom.

* * *

I don't believe it. I absolutely do not believe anything that is happening right now. I would say that it was a dream, but I know it's not. I just can't believe this is happening.

Kaito, I trusted him, I trusted him so much, but here he is now, betraying me. Why would Kaito do something like this? Does he think it's fun? I can't believe Kaito is the thief that goes around, making my father work overtime and mocking him for doing so. Why would Kaito do something like that? Just why?

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go home, Aoko," says I voice that I can hardly pinpoint as Dad's.

I had hated him. My best friend, he was the person who I had hated so much. How can I go home now, and see my _No-Kid _poster, knowing that Kaito is Kid? A weird feeling starts crawling in my stomach. I feel like I'm going to throw up. It was meant to be a _happy _day out.

"Aoko," calls Dad, "come on, we're going."

I follow him.

* * *

Behind the bars, Kuroba Kaito sits, tears steadily rolling down his cheeks. He's done it now. He's ruined it all. He can just see his father, shaking his head, telling him he was ashamed of his son. Kaito slumped his shoulders, sighing. Nothing to do anymore.

There was yelling outside. In burst a very red-faced Nakamori Aoko, yelling to see "Bakaito". Kaito cringed. It was coming now.

Aoko marched right up to the bars. She didn't yell at first. She just looked at him like she had at Tropical Land. Finally, she said something. "Kaito...why?"

Why? Why was Kuroba Kaito sitting in a prison? Why did he become Kaitou Kid in the first place? Oh, too many answers. To avenge his father? To save the world? Aoko wouldn't believe either of them. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know," he said finally.

"BAKAITO!" Aoko's scream made everybody jump. "THERE HAS TO BE A REASON!"

Kaito just shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Kaito," she begged, and Kaito saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "Please tell me."

Kaito waited. Finally, he opened his mouth. "I just wanted to avenge Oyaji."

Aoko looked startled. It definitely wasn't the answer she was expecting. "What?"

"Well..." Kaito began, "well, it's kind of a really, really long story that started like twenty years ago."

"Tell me," Aoko ordered.

Kaito sighed. There was no turning her around now. He decided that he would tell her everything. And he did. Everything.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito was not sentenced to a lifetime in jail as was expected. Instead, after hearing the story, Kaitou Kid's true motives were realized. Because Kaitou Kid's not just a thief. He was only trying to rid the world of evil, to destroy the root of temptation. So really, Kaitou Kid's not a criminal. He's a hero.

Heroes don't get sentenced to lifetime imprisonment. In fact, Kuroba Kaito spent only fourty-two minutes (and 15.194 seconds, must I be exact) in prison. Because really, if you're going to take down an evil organization, you don't lock up your best chance.

And of course, there's still injuries. Aoko believes she's scarred for life by the discovery of Kaitou Kid's true identity. But nothing is permanent. Really, there's no such thing as being mentally scarred for life. And even though the string's cut, even though it will never be exactly the way it was again, maybe it will end up close enough anyway. Probably it will.

And really, about those scars, they won't last long. Time will heal the injury.

* * *

**Umm..okay, hope you liked that :D I know it's kinda bad but this is the first one, so yeah...**

**Things I have to say:**

**1. I am far too lazy to put a disclaimer on every chapter, so here it is: I DON'T OWN. OK?**

**2. I am looking for ideas! Review me with your own what-ifs.**

**3. I don't really know much about DC so the whole thing will mostly be MK-centric.**

**4. My friend wants me to put up a sequel to this one. I will make a separate story called "side stories" to post such things.**

**5. The last line is from my friend. (Friend's alias: Nakamori Aoko (I give all my friends aliases like this))**

**Thank you for reading! XD**


	2. British Idiot

**Hi guys. This is my second one. I was actually planning a whole different one but then I realized that it's going to take way too long. Then I randomly thought of this one and so yeah...here you go**

_**WHAT IF...  
**__Hakuba stayed up all night and learned the trick that Kaito used to dye his hair some bright shade of purple...And did it on Kaito...and succeeded..._

* * *

"THAT BRITISH IDIOT! HAAAKUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The boy sitting on the other side of the classroom just smirked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kuroba continued. "THAT'S MY TRICK! THAT'S _MY _TRICK, HAKUBA! HOW DARE YOU!"

Hard work pays off, right? Hakuba thought as he ignored the boy jumping up and down on his desk, tearing apart his books and shrieking. He had been wondering if staying up past midnight the night before would pay off when he saw Kuroba's reaction. He was now certain that it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito, on the other hand, tried to keep his poker face on when he discovered his hair was now a HIDEOUS SHADE OF ORANGE. He knew instantly it was Hakuba – Who else would go to this lengths to dye his hair orange? Of course – he wanted revenge. _Now he's got it_, Kaito thought bitterly when he realized it was semipermanent hair dye – the kind that doesn't wash off for months. Oh really. Thank you, Hakuba. How I love this new hairstyle.

* * *

Oh, sweet, sweet revenge. Really. There is nothing better, Hakuba decided, than getting revenge on his long-term enemy. Hakuba hid a grin as he watched the once black-haired teen storm out of the classroom, yelling, "SOMETHING HORRIBLE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU! JUST YOU WAIT, HAKUBA!"

To tell the truth, Hakuba Saguru knew that he was far less intimidating with orange hair.

_The end_

**YES THE NEW ONE WILL BE UP SOON AS SOON AS I CAN POSSIBLY GET IT MAY POSSIBLY GET A SEQUEL UP IF I HAVE TIME OK BYE**


	3. Dad

H**ello. The other story is taking longer than usual and like I always am, I get bored and start coming up with ideas for other stories. So here is a VERY VERY VERY short drabble that will hopefully entertain you until I can get something else posted.**

_**What if Kuroba Toichi lived?**_

"DAD!"

For the fifth time this week, Kuroba Kaito's horrified yell echoed through the house.

Kuroba Toichi brushed his hair out of his eyes as he stepped out into the hallway to see his son dangling from the ceiling, every inch of him with the exception of his face covered with duct tape.

"Ah," he mused, "so the trap works."

"DAD!" ordered Kaito, "get me out of here!"

"I don't have time for this, Kaito, I'm late for a meeting with Yukiko-chan. You can learn to improve your escapade skills by trying to get out of this trap before I get back." replied the older man coolly, before picking up his coat and exiting the room.

"Hey—no, Dad!"

* * *

"Son, we need to have a talk."

"Okay...about what, Dad?"

"You see, son...It is time you knew about my nighttime job."

"WHAT?!"

"How do I put this...Well, I'll just say it bluntly. I'm the Kaitou Kid."

"Dad, I want to laugh and say 'hahaha, funny joke Dad', but I don't think it's a joke, but I don't think it's real either."

"Well, I'm getting too old for this, Kaito. The secret lab with all the stuff is in your room. Starting tomorrow, you be Kaitou Kid."

"Hey, Dad—what the heck, Dad? That's so—that's so unfair! Hey! Dad! Come back here! I DON'T WANT TO BE KAITOU KID!"

**Short and pointless, but hopefully entertaining**

**Next chapter: **

**Either **

**REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SAD AND ROMANTIC STORY**

**or**

**EXTREMELY FUNNY (made my friend laugh until somebody told her to shut up)**

**Whichever one I finish first.**

**Most likely it will be the funny one.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	4. Hamburger and cake

**Hello. This is meant to be a short drabble about Hattori getting a bit too attached to his food. So. What if Hattori get so attached to his food...to the point where it drives Kudo, Kuroba and Hakuba ****_mentally INSANE_****?!**

"HATTORI!"

"But I'm still eatin'—"

"Come on!"

"NOOOOO!" wailed Hattori, "I haven't finished my burger yet!"

Kuroba Kaito, perched up in a tree, rolled his eyes as Hattori clung tightly onto what Kudo had informed him was his 129th hamburger that month. Kudo was currently trying to tug the already ripped up hamburger away from the kicking, squirming, yelling Osakan teen. "Come on, Hattori! You're gonna get fat!"

"As if you weren't fat already," commented the British-Japanese detective who was standing nearby.

"I'm skinnier than you, Hakuba!" yelled Hattori.

"No, you're not!" chorused Hakuba and Kudo.

Kuroba finally had enough of this. He swung down from the tree in one graceful movement, and snatched the wonderful hamburger out of Hattori's hands.

"NOO!" screamed Hattori. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the dark-skinned boy lunged for his precious hamburger. "GIMME MY HAMBURGER!" he ordered.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Kuroba as he swung over the fence of Kudo's backyard and released the hamburger, causing it to fly over the patch of roses and into the flowing river.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hattori. "AHHHHH! MY HAMBURGER! HOW DARE YOU, KUROBA! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY HAMBURGER OF AWESOMENESS!"

Kuroba just stared at him, annoyed.

"Finally!" Kudo sighed. "Let's go!"

"NO! I still have to eat my cake!"

"God, Hattori, that's your 54th piece of cake this week!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANNA EAT MY CAKE!" shrieked Hattori.

"Hattori!" Kudo ordered, "give me that cake!"

"NO! IT'S MY CAKE!"

"NO NO NO NO! BAD HEIJI! BAD HEIJI! GIVE ME THE CAKE! GIVE ME THE CAKE AHHH HATTORI STOP ARE YOU TRYING TO BITE MY LEG OFF!"

Hakuba glanced at his pocket watched and sighed, realizing that they were about 28 minutes and 16.492 seconds late for the movie they were planning to go see together. Not that he'd wanted to see a movie with the childish blob that was Hattori Heiji, but Kuroba had somehow dragged him into this.

"I WILL PICK YOU UP AND AHHHHHHHHH!" Kudo shrieked. Hakuba raised his eyebrows in amusement as Hattori sank his teeth deeply into Kudo's flesh.

"NOOOOOOO!" wailed Kuroba. "OH MY PRECIOUS SHIN-CHAN! I SHALL PROTECT YOU!" he grabbed a huge walking stick from the rack and starting beating Hattori with it.

Hakuba wondered if wwiii could possibly cause more of a ruckus as Kudo, Kuroba and Hattori ran around kicking, biting, pinching and beating one another. He turned to exit the backyard, telling himself that this was Kuroba's idea to begin with, and that any idea Kuroba had would end up something like this.

"HAKUBA! STAY!" ordered Kuroba.

"Of course not! I am out of here!"

"HAAAAKUUUUBAAAA! OW! HATTORI, GET OFF ME!"

"MY CAKE! GIVE ME MY CAKE! AHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! HATTORI!"

"MY CAKE! MY CAKE! MY CAKE!"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

That's right, Hakuba was definitely leaving.

"COME BACK!" Kuroba yelled as the gate swung shut.


	5. Promise

**"Shinichi? Shinichi, when are you coming back?"**

Those were the words, the words she whispered every time he called, the words that pierced his heart, the words that made him realize, every time she said them, how much she meant to him, how much he meant to her, and how much she missed him.

And it made him realize just how much she deserved to know.

He couldn't just sit there, in the blue-and-white striped room, directly across the hall from her, holding up a bowtie and pretending to be miles away. He couldn't just be there, listening to her sobs on both the phone and flowing down the hall, knowing that she's there, tears glistening in her eyes, and even though she's crying, her heart's far away, "miles" away, with him...no, not him, not Conan. With Shinichi.

He wanted to go to her, to tell her that her heart is still there, just across the hall in the blue-and-white striped room. That she doesn't need to worry, doesn't need to ask him when he's coming back. He's already there, waiting for the day he can finally take them down, finally stop them, and finally, finally, come back to her.

And so the days dragged on.

On and on, each day a "when are you coming back, Shinichi?" and a "soon, Ran, I promise you." Each day a tear, a sob, a beg, a plea, a promise. Each day a silent heartbreak, in which everything seems to shatter. Each day passing, just like the wind blowing by, without meaning, without anything to fulfill it. And on they go, building up, becoming weeks, months, years even. She waits, he waits, until everything seems to drag along, like running ages in a long tunnel, never finding an end, getting slower and slower until you're barely dragging yourself along, panting in the darkness, knowing there's nowhere else to go, but waiting for the light to shine, waiting to finally see somewhere to head toward.

She's still waiting for the light, the light that's always shone, the light that had always been able to lead her through the darkness. She'd always relied on it being there, always took it for granted, not knowing that she'd ever be in a situation where she were alone in the pitch black, the light entirely gone. There was nothing left she could do but wait, keep on trudging forward, and maybe she'd find a path to go down. Even without the light that had always led her the right way.

Even when she came to a fork in the path, Shinichi was always able to tell her what to choose. He'd always been with her, always there for her, always able to know what was best for her. And now she was lost, without the one person on Earth who knew her better than she herself did.

**"Shinichi? Shinichi, when are you coming back?"**

There it was again. Once more, just like routine. He almost laughed at how strange it was that it was the first thing she said when she picked up the phone, rather than a simple "mushi mushi" it was "Shinichi, when are you coming back?" It hurt. Every time, it hurt like a sword stabbing right into his side, and with every time it impacted, it pressed right into his body, tearing aside the flesh, allowing the red liquid to seep out. Every time, it built up, until the cut was large enough for his blood, his life, his very soul to gush out.

And he knew, he knew there would be a day where he wouldn't be able to take it anymore, to survive on as such a soulless human being. There would be one day where he would give up, nothing to live for anymore. He could do nothing but wait, even as the sharp sword impaled his body, he could do nothing. He told himself that even as he was waiting, the pill was slowly wearing off, and one day he would come back.

He would come back to her.

He knew she needed him, and he also knew that he needed her just as much. He needed her, both as Conan and as Shinichi. He would not take another stab, he would die of blood loss, because everything flowing through his veins was for Ran, and he would not survive without her.

And she would not survive without him. So, she's waiting. He's waiting. They don't know what they're waiting for, if there is even any hope in waiting, but they are waiting nonetheless. Still going on, still stepping through the dark, even though they're going blindly.

He knows that she, eventually, is going to go down the wrong path. Maybe she'll hit something, something hard, and she'll be injured, injured forever. He's still waiting, but he knows that the more he waits, the more it's bound to happen. But there is nothing he can do.

No.

There is one thing he can do.

And that, is to go back to her. Not as Shinichi. As Conan. Because he won't stand another one of her tears, another one of her begs. He won't let the spirit of depression drag her into the bottomless pit of sadness she will never get out of.

Even though he knows, knows perfectly well that telling her would put her in danger, he also knows that not telling her just puts her, and him, in danger of mental depression. He's seen her tears, and he won't take knowing that he's the cause of it.

So. He's made his decision.

And nothing will change it.

**"Shinichi? Shinichi, when are you coming back?"**

Again. He'd promise her he would soon, but why would he do that? She already knows of his broken promises. He's no longer the one person on earth she trusts most.

So, today, he was going to fulfill his promise.

He'll show her that he's trustworthy; he'll tell her why he had lied, he'll prove to her that he's always been there.

"Shinichi? Answer me!" Ran demanded, "when are you going to come back?"

He took a deep breath. He was making his choice.

**"I don't need to, Ran. I'm already here."**

There, standing before her, was her adopted little brother, the boy she had loved so much, the boy she had cared over, the boy she had played with, had fun with.

But there he was, holding Shinichi's phone, talking right into it through a bowtie. Shinichi's face, Shinichi's voice. It all added up now. He had never really left her. He had always been there.

She stared right into the eyes of Edogawa Conan, and there was the sparkle. The sparkle she recognized, the sparkle she saw in the eyes of the boy who had accompanied her all through elementary, middle school, and high school. The sparkle she saw in the eyes of Kudo Shinichi.

She saw the sparkle, and she understood.

**"Sh–Shinichi?!"**

He was back. Her light was back. She wasn't alone in the dark anymore. She didn't need to fear that she might hit an obstacle, or go down the wrong path. He was there, there to lead her, there to guide her, there to help her.

**"I'm sorry, Ran."**

It was all he could tell her now. What else could he say? The words he said, they meant nothing, and yet they meant everything. He had put everything into those words. All the sorrow, all the heartache, all the longing for his best friend and lifetime companion, Mouri Ran.

He wanted her to know, wanted her to understand why he had kept it from her for so long. He wished for her to realize that he had never really left her.

**"Shinichi...it was you?"**

There was no point in saying it, really. Yes, it was him, and here he was, standing right in front of her. She knew she should be angry, knew she should be shocked, but at the moment, there was nothing but joy at her best friend coming back to her.

Yes, she would be mad. She knew she would. She'd yell at him, scream at him, but in the end it would be fine. And anyway, it would come later.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ran..."

"It's okay." Really. It was okay. She knew he wouldn't lie to her for no good reason. And more, way more than that, she had missed him.

She had missed him so much.

And that was what made it okay.

**"Really?"**

He said it because he was shocked. He said it because he was surprised. He said it because he didn't know if he was hallucinating because he wanted, so much, maybe too much, for her to trust him, for her to understand him, for her to forgive him.

**"Yes, Shinichi. Really."**

And those words told him that it had been true, that he hadn't been imagining it. He looked up at her, realizing that he'd finally kept his promise. Even though he's not really with her the way he'd like to be, even though he's still not back to eighteen, he's kept his promise. He's with her.

Even though he's always been there, to her it was like he came back. Her heart had come back. The tears that had always stained her bedspread would never again fall. He would never have to sit alone in the room across the hall, telling lies.

He whipped off the glasses, not caring as they shattered on the hard ground. Now he's not hiding behind anything. It feels like finally coming up, after holding his breath underwater for ages and ages, to see the world, to let fresh air into his lungs.

**"I love you, Ran."**

He tried to put all his emotion into those words, the words I Love You that symbolized everything. They symbolized not just his love for her, but the mere thought that she could trust him. She no longer needed to think that he hadn't been with her. She no longer needed to believe that he wasn't there for her all the times she needed him.

She could realize now that she didn't need to be angry at him for not being there for her when she needed him. He'd always been by her side, always ready to protect her in times of danger. Shinichi had always been with her, even without her knowing it. Each and every time she saw him, he had done his best to come and see her, to protect her from the depression she feared she would fall into for life.

And she didn't need to worry about her little friend Conan. She'd fallen in love with his cute face, his adorable laugh, and his childish qualities that gave her the wonderful feel of being an older sister. Though she'd sometimes suspected Conan and Shinichi to be one and the same, she had made herself not believe it. She didn't want to think that she could only have one or the other, Conan or Shinichi, that they couldn't exist together. But now she realized that they could.

Even if they were the same person, she could have both, because both of them would always be at her side, in spirit at least. Never mind if it was Shinichi or Conan, to her it would be both. Both of them would always be there for her, and she would never forget either of them.

**"I love you too, Shinichi."**

She said it to both Conan and Shinichi, knowing that they were both there. She said it for him because she needed him to know how much he meant to her, and how glad she was that he came back. She said it because she knew that it was the best she could put her feelings for him into words.

And most of all, she said it because it was true.

_The end_

**OK., hope you liked that...Please leave a review! I would love to know what you think!**


	6. Osaka

**Hi guys! I'm still taking requests!**

**This one is based off Fluehatraya's ****_Collection: _****Chapter 20: Convenience.**

**Oh and by the way I can't write Hattori's accent...I could try but to be honest it's not going to be very good.**

"Hattori?"

"Ya?"

"I don't want to go to Osaka."

"Too bad."

"But I don't want to go to Osaka."

"An' I don' wanna go to Tokyo ev'y time I wanna see ya!"

"But I don't want to go to Osaka!"

"Why not? OSAKA IS A WONDERFUL PLACE, YA AHOU!"

"I never said it wasn't, Hattori—"

"SO WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO GO TO OSAKA?"

"Because I'm perfectly fine with staying here, thank you very much."

"FINE!"

"Well, then...Hattori? Hattori, what are you doing?!"

"..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Kidnappin' ya."

"Why?"

"I jus' told ya, didn't I? I'm sick of flyin' out ta Tokyo just'a see ya. An' you wouldn' come to Osaka with me. So I'm jus' gonna hafta bring ya there myself."

"But, Hattori...Kidnapping is a crime, you know..."

"That's okay."

"But, Hattori..."

"s'alright. I'm not doing anythin' wrong. Jus' takin' my best friend on a trip to Osaka."

"But the rope.."

"Tha's for jus' in case ya wanna run away."

"...But that's kidnapping."

"Tha's okay."

"You do realize people are going to get the wrong impression from this, right?"

"Don't care, best friends gotta stick together."

"I don't want to go to Osaka."

"Think a' it like a vacation!"

"But it's not a vacation if I don't want to go to Osaka."

"Too bad."

"Hattori..."

"You know, I don't think Division One will just let you kidnap their biggest asset."

"Bring 'em on, I'll fight dem for ya!"

"Hattori..."

* * *

"Hattori, where are we going?"

"To the station."

"..."

"To go to Osaka!"

"..."

"An' don' you dare try ta' run away..! KUDO! COME BACK HERE! WHERE ARE YA GOIN' 'NEWAY?..KUDO! I SAID NO POLICE!"

"Inspector? I—I've been kidnapped—"

"KUDO!"

"By—By Hattori—HEY, HATTORI, GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

"I'm so sorry, Megure-keibu, but Kudo can't talk righ' now—"

"HATTOOOORRRRIIIIIII!"

* * *

"I'm very surprised, Hattori-kun."

"I WASN' KIDNAPPIN'!"

"..."

"STOP LAUGHIN', KUDO!"

"Did you know that kidnapping is a crime?"

"SO WHAT?"

"First of all, Hattori-kun, I want you to calm down."

"NO!"

"And second of all, why would you ever wish to kidnap Kudo-kun"

"OH, I JUS' WAN'ED HIM TA SEE WONDERFUL OSAKA IS ALL!"

"Hattori-kun, I am calling your father."

"But...KUDO, STOP LAUGHIN'!"

**K...I hope that went well...haha! **


	7. Osaka - Part 2

**A funny sequel to the previous What-if I came up with.**

**Also I'm giving up writing Hattori's accent for this one...Also, just imagine that Shinichi is speaking kansai-ben this whole time...makes it even more hilarious**

Ran: Shinichi, how was Osaka?

Hattori: Ah yah, it took me ages to drag him there and..

Shinichi: Oh, it was fun! Osaka is a wonderful place, isn't it?

H: _This _happens..

S: OSAKA IS A WONDERFUL PLACE..

R: Woah...Shinichi, are you okay?

S: Oh ya! I'm totally fine! Just realized how fantastic is Osaka, is all!

R: Hattori-kun..._what did you do?_

H: Nothing!

R: You sure... *gives Hattori evil look*

H: Sure.

R: HIIIIYAAAHHH!

H: Ah yah! Ran-san!

S: Osaka is a terrific place, don't you think?

H: This...THIS IS ALL KAZUHA'S FAULT I TELL YOU I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME RAN-SANNNN!

R: Kazuha..?...Kazuha-chan would never do that, you idiot!

S: Ran...I'm going to move.

R: What? Why? Where?

S: To Osaka! Because it's wonderful! And Hattori can see me without coming all the way here!

R: Oh...my..god...What the fat giraffe?

H: Oh god. I swear, it's all Kazuha's fault, not mine, not mine at all, Ran-san, please, I'm totally innocent.

S: So I've been looking at houses online and I found this nice one in Osaka—

R: HATTORI...

H: I'm innocent, I swear!..Do you want me to call Kazuha?

S: —And so I went ahead and bought it—

H: No way. Kudo..What did Kazuha do to you?!

R: It's YOUR FAULT! HATTORI!

H: No, I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WHATSOEVER...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

R: _Hattori..._

H: *gets down on his knees* No, no, nononono, please, Ran-san_—_

S: Goin' to Osaka!

H: It's not my fault not my fault not my fault please, Ran-san—Ran-_oneesama— _

R: HIIIIIYAAAAHH! PREPARE TO DIE!

H: AHH YAH!

Kazuha: Hi!

R: Oh! Kazuha-chan!

K: Hey, Ran-chan—

R: Wait, did you really—

K: So I was talking to Kudo-kun a while ago, when Heiji brought him to Osaka, and he said that he was planning to live there permanently. At first I thought it was because he wanted to be closer to Heiji, but looking back I realize I did say some interesting stuff before he—

R: NO WAY?!

K: So Ran-chan, I was just thinking why would you ever let him? And since Heiji was coming to Tokyo anyway, I was thinking I would come and see you—

H: _NOW _YOU CONFESS? After I almost got KILLED by Ran-san?

K: Oh...so you were about to kill that ahou? Well Ran-chan I insist you continue doing what you're doing.

H: KAZUHA!

S: Goin' to Osaka!

**Geez. That was terrible. But I can't resist putting it up. So.**

**Yeah..**


	8. Flying

**Just a quick chapter. Not too much meaning, but hope you enjoy! :D**

Flying

Why is it, that on nights like these when the wind blows like a lost child calling out for his mother, and the entire world seems still under the glowing orb, that he takes to the sky as the little white speck you might see floating up there with the clouds, the stars, the moon.

Why is it that he loves it so, the thrill of the chase and the joy when he stands on a rooftop, with the entire world stretching out beneath him, and him, him right on top, staring down at everything and thinking, thinking about why the night sky meant so much to him.

Why is it that when he looks up at the deep indigo and he sees the specks of light floating there, like somebody splattered flecks of paint on a deep black canvas, he feels like the spinning of the world is coming to a complete, utter standstill and despite the cheering and the chatter from civilians below he feels he's the only one left in the vast, vast universe and it's stopped for him.

Why is it that when he's standing there upright on the tallest buildings, on the tip of the Touto Tower, with the silk of his cape like the seawater waving and churning, that he feels like the very sky is slowly descending and he's so close to where the spirits are, and that he's right up there in the sky with the moon and the stars, that he lives in the dark blackness of the sky and the bright shine of the moon.

Why is it that when he flies it's like he's king of the world, even for a second before he goes back to what he always is, the boy that nobody cares about, but when he flies he's anything and everything he wants to be.

Why is it that when he's there with the heist jewel in hand, grinning at his taskforce that he feels complete, more than he could ever be as the poor boy that hides behind a mask of secrets and lies, his unbreakable Pokerface, and yet when he's Kid, known for the mask of steel his confidence, his emotions, even when something goes wrong the grin is always real because when he's the magician under the moonlight everything is right and he's no longer the boy who puts on a façade of fake happiness to hide himself, no he's the real thing.

Why is it that every time he leaps off the top, he realizes _who he truly is _and how much he loves that feeling, and that being Kid is the best thing that ever happened to him because there is a chance, a chance for him to get away from the fake life he leads, to be free, no longer the bird imprisoned in the cage of his fake smiles, but to soar over Tokyo with his beautiful white wings.

Why is it that even though the alternate identity is nothing but an act, that he loves those nights on the rooftop with the lights of the city and the sky with the single moon and scattered stars, that he finds himself becoming his true self and not who he's pretending to be.

Why is it that as he soars over the city on his hang glider so pearly white that it almost seems to shine in the pitch-blackness, he feels the wind in his hair and he's free, completely and utterly free and on top of the world, literally and metaphorically, because tonight he's not the poor, lonely boy with no father, he's the great Kaitou Kid-sama with everything at his feet and even though it's just for tonight, he's broken away from the depressed figure and become the majestic, fantastic wonder of a phantom thief.

Why is it that he loves all of it, the thrill and the joy, the stars and the moon, the wind in his hair, the entire of Tokyo stretching out below him, and when he's there on the rooftop with the sky like somebody scattered salt over a black tabletop he sees the beauty of everything and he sees everything in himself.

Why is it, that on nights like these when the wind blows like a lost child calling out for his mother, and the entire world seems still under the glowing orb, that he takes to the sky as the little white speck you might see floating up there with the clouds, the stars, the moon.

**OK I hope I didn't do too bad with the format of the "Why is it" and I kinda wanted to do one sentence for a paragraph and it actually sounds better as a runon sentence. So. Hope you liked it, please review I would really appreciate it! I'm currently writing 2 long pieces for this collection so expect small drabbles until I finally get those wonders complete and posted! **


	9. The Story of Inspector Nakamori Ginzo

_The very, very true story of Inspector Nakamori Ginzo, Tokyo MPD, Division II_

Inspector Nakamori Ginzo, Tokyo MPD, Division II, was not a dumb man. How often exactly can somebody fall for an ill-prepared dummy that quite simply shows up _every single time_? No, he was not fooled, never fooled, and yet he sends his men after it, knowing full well that he's letting the real one go free.

And so they say he'll never catch the thief. But the thief, in this sense, is uncatchable. A phantom, barely human. Immortal. And trying to catch him is like holding sand in your cupped hands and watching it slip through your fingers. He is everything and yet nothing-he is the full moon in the night sky every heist.. he's the most famous painting in the museum or the best attraction at a theme park-the shining spotlight that everybody wants to see. His grin is fireworks at midnight on New Years' Eve, with everybody gathered below to see his crazed grin, his knowing smirk, his cheered smile which is everything the world asks for.

Yet the person behind the mask-whoever they may be-will always just be the average person, nothing like what he becomes at night, because no matter how hard he tries to think of Kid as a complete immortal being, Nakamori Ginzo will always know that there is someone behind it and it is his job to find out who. But what will Nakamori Ginzo do when he reduces this magical fantasy into nothing but the person he truly is, like picking the most beautiful rose off the bush and having it wilt in your hands.

Because once he is caught, Kid will cease to exist. He has always wanted to know who was really there, but once he did he would always think of Kid as who he really is and not _what _he really is-magic, pure magic..

And so on nights like these where he sees the maniacal grin of the phantom thief, Nakamori Ginzo will never let the real face of his be seen, because once known it is no longer shining with the aura of mystery and fantasy that surrounds it, but rather be a dimmed bulb, broken like all the rest of them, normal, unwanted, forgotten.

So even though he's running the wrong way, screaming crazily as he tries to catch an inflatable balloon, rest assured that he knows what he's doing.

Because Inspector Nakamori Ginzo, Tokyo MPD, Division II, was not a dumb man.

**OK, I seem to have a habit of using the first line as my last, but OK. Anyway, this is just another short one but I HAVE LONGER ONES ON THE WAY! Please review as it gives me so much inspiration, and with any ideas if you have them! :D See you guys next time!  
~Mika-chan**


	10. Caught: Part 2

**A/N: EXCUSE THIS BAD WRITING, IT IS 12:33 A.M. (aka just after midnight) AND ALSO THIS WAS MEANT TO BE FUNNY NOT SAD AND EMOTIONAL OR DID I MEAN TO HAVE SUPER GOOD WRITING I JUST LIKED THE IDEA ****_AND _****IT IS NOW—OH LOOK, 12:34 a minute passed!**

**ANOTHER A/N: Let's just imagine that somewhere between the original Caught and now Kaito brought down the organization because I'm really not good with stuff like that so let's just say the Pandora stuff is all over now..**

**_Caught—Part 2_**

"NO! I AM NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Kaito.. You _are _going to have to go back to school eventually!"

"TO FACE YOUR CRAZY FRIEND KEIKO? AND HER CRAZY FRIEND AYAKO? AND HER CRAZY FRIEND MINAE? AND HER CRAZY FRIEND HIKARUE? AND HER CRAZY FRIEND AKIKO? AND HER CRAZY FRIEND—"

"Okay, I _get _it!" Aoko practically screamed. Really, spending her morning convincing her friend to _go to school _was _not _Nakamori Aoko's idea of a bright, crisp Monday morning. "KAITO! JUST GET OUT OF BED!"

"I'm sorry Aoko, but I'm not going to _go out _and face people that are possibly crazier than your crazy friend Keiko and her crazy friend Ayako and her crazy friend Minae and her crazy friend—"

"I SAID, I GET IT!" Aoko resisted the urge to pull the covers off her friend and pour a bucket of ice water over him. "GET UP! OR I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! I WILL INSTALL A _FISH TANK _IN YOUR BEDROOM!"

"Okay okay I get it okay I'm so sorry Aoko I'm sorry Aoko I'm sorry I'm up I'm up you see you see I'm up you see okay I'm so sorry Aoko—"

"Geez, nice to see.. Hurry up and get your stuff! I will be waiting downstairs!"

"Hai, Aoko-sama.."

"That was a record. Did you even eat?"

"Nope! But I have to get to school on time right? And I was good right? And you won't be installing a f-f-f-fish tank in my room right? Right Aoko? Right? Right? Right?"

"Yes. Geez.. Did you really expect that I would do that?"

"YES."

"But I think you owe me something after EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE THESE PAST THREE MONTHS AND SEEING YOU IN A FISH TANK WOULD DO IT!"

"Geez, I'm sorry.."

_Oh god oh god oh god. I am going to get Aoko for this. Why did she have to go tell all her little crazy girl friends about me being Kid? Seriously? And now I can't open my shoe locker without getting a gigantic pile of "I 3 Kid!" cards on the ground.. Geez.. That Aoko.. _

"Kaito?"

"G—Gomen ne, Aoko! I—I just—you—you go ahead okay?"

"O—Oh. Okay."

"G—Gomen ne.."

"AOKO-CHAN!"

_My god.. She needs to subject me to this torture.. I am changing my name, my face, my history as Kaitou Kid and moving to Vietnam.._

"Ohayou, Keiko-chan."

_She's doing this on purpose! I am not taking her to Vietnam with me!_

"Aoko-chan.. Is it really true? Did that ahou really do that to you.."

_What did I do, really, Keiko-kun?_

"Oh, it wasn't _his fault.._"

_She's enjoying this!_

"Nakamori-san! Is it true? Is Kuroba-kun—"

_She's enjoying my torture!_

"Ohayou, Hikarue-chan! Yes, it's true! Isn't that fantastic?"

_No. Frickin'. Way. She is enjoying this way too much. I think that old closet is a good place to hide a dead body._

"Really?"

_It's so creepy how they all say that at once.. Oh god, oh god.. I used to enjoy having fans.._

"Yeah, that's cool, isn't it?"

_Ao..ko.._

"Wow! That's so cool! Kid-san, I'm your biggest fan.. Oh.. If he could take me flying on a full moon night, under the stars.."

_That's enough, Ayako-kun.._

"Kid-san, will you give me a rose?"

_NO! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A ROSE, MINAE-SAN!_

"He's soooo handsome.. I never expected—Kaito-kun, so immature—"

_Geez Keiko-kun.._

"Anyway, I think he should be here soon.."

_Nobody will ever know who murdered Nakamori Aoko. Except maybe—_

"Kuroba-kun."

"WHA? HAKUBA—"

_Wish I could slap that smirk off his face.._

"Good luck with your fangirls today. I'm sure each and every one of them are dying to see you."

"You shut up, Hakuba."

"As you wish."

_Okay, maybe if he dies too nobody will ever know.._

"KAITO, COME ON IN!"

_Oh god. It starts now._

"KAITO-KUN! WILL YOU WEAR YOUR COSTUME FOR US?"

_As if I would, you stupid brats—Poker Face, Poker Face Kaito.. It starts now._

Steeling himself, Kaito took a deep breath and took his first step through the doorway.

"Kaito-kun! Will you wear your costume for us?" Keiko squealed.

"Um.. Ahh.. Is that allowed in school?" Kaito stammered.

"Oh, please, Kaito-kuuunnn," Keiko begged. All the girls around the room were staring at him wistfully. The males, obviously, were wondering what was so great that he was just a thief.

There was a poof, a cloud of pink smoke, and..

There was a gasp, a step, a collected squeal, and then—

_"Ladies and gentlemen.. The great Kaitou Kid-sama has arrived!"_

"Geez, what a show-off," Aoko muttered.

Then there was—

"Kid-san!" "You're so handsome!" "Will you take me for a ride on your hang glider?" "Will you give me a rose?" "I'm your number-one fan!" "Kid-san, will you kiss me?" "Oh Kid-san, you're so smart!" "Will you give me a rose?" "_Kid-san_!" "Please will you give me a rose, Kid-san?" "I love you, Kid-san!" "Don't you love me, Kaito-kun?" "You're so handsome!" "Kid-san, I wrote a poem about you, please accept this as a token of my love!" "Please, please will you give me a rose, Kid-san? I'm your number-one fan!" "No, I'm your number-one fan! I love you!" "Here, I'll read my poem: _My everlasting love to you, one so great—_" "No, I am, I am, your biggest fan!" "_—The way you steal, it stirs my heart so—" _"Kid-san, please will you give me a rose? I am your number-one fan!" "Your monocle is awesome!" "_—The way your eyes twinkle, like the stars on the night of your—" _"How do you make those blue roses?" "Show a magic trick, Kid-san!" "—_heist, and the way your limbs move like rushing water as you climb—" _"Why is the smoke always pink?" _"—the stairs to the rooftop, the way I feel dizzy with—" _"Kid-san, will you give me a ro—"

"OKAY, OKAY! Thank you! Here is a rose, Minae-san! No, Keiko-kun, I will not take you for a ride on my hang glider, because it is strictly off-limits to anyone but me, Aoko, and Tantei-kun! No, Ayako-san, I will not kiss you! Lovely poem, Hikarue-kun, but—but—you keep it for now, okay? My monocle is fantastic! Blue roses are easy! You see, I could show you right now! Let's start!"

"Yayy!" cheered the group of girls that had gathered around Kaito.

"When," muttered the course instructor, "is Kuroba going to stop making a mess of things before class even starts?"

Pink smoke again, and this time Kuroba Kaito was back. "You see, blue roses are easy. YOU DYE THEM, IDIOTS!" He screamed. "HERE, YOU WANT A MAGIC TRICK? I HAVE ONE FOR YOU!"

_Poof._

And he was gone.

"AOKO-CHAN?! KID TAKES YOU ON RIDES IN HIS HANG GLIDER?"


	11. Gray

**I don't even know what I just wrote.. But this idea has been bouncing around my head for awhile, so here you guys go :)**

Black is the color that stains her past, like a mark by a permanent pen that she won't ever wash off. Black is the color that she has been and will always be, the color she has become, etched deep into her core, flowing through her insides forever.

White is what she is striving for, trying and trying to achieve, but who can turn the clock back and so her dark past will always hang over her like a stormcloud, and even when she stands in the light it will always overshadow her sun. Because no matter what good she can do in this world, black is the color that she has been and so it will always, somehow be a part of her, no matter how hard she tries to cover, mixing in white and white until it is a milky and translucent color but still will never, ever be purely white, yet always, always, some form of gray.

Gray is what she sees in the girl in the mirror, the small girl with the gray eyes that shine like so. Gray is what she gets, for not making up for what she had done, but how could she ever? Gray is what she will always be and will ever be. No matter how much good she adds, black plus white will always, always, always and forever be gray.

Gray, yet gray is something so large, gray is not just her but everybody, the point between white and black, because no one is fully pure or dark. Maybe if she does do good in the world, mix in enough white with black, it will become a shiny, pearly colour, bright and shining, like white but not white, because she'll never be white, but like a puddle of milky white watercolor with a fleck of black—gray, but so close to white that maybe no one will ever notice.

Because gray is everybody, and gray is her, ,the gray angel that can't become completely white, forever and always, Ai Haibara~


	12. Pandora

**OMG! People actually like my stories! This makes me so happy! Big thanks to Abe Lincoln Lover, Haibara Ai z, JuuRokuChan016, mamatria, all the guests that have reviewed, my editor, Haruna-chan (Eisuke-san), and, of ****_course_****, my very own Kudo Shinichi-kun! (thank you so much for your reviews, I miss you~~) Thank you so much! Enjoy~ :)**

**Pandora**

This was it, then?

This was really it?

This was, really, truly, the end to the troubles that pester him night and day? The moment where he's finally been rid of everything, where he can finally take off the hat and monocle, step away from it forever?

He can only look down at the scattered remains of the gem at his feet, nothing more than pieces the size of a cherry pit. Taunting him. Telling him that this was the end, the end to everything.

He couldn't just look at it.

His foot felt heavy as he raised his heeled boot and brought it down on the pieces, grinding them into the cement of the rooftop floor, listening to the cracking sounds as they became small as grains of sand.

This was it, then.

This was really it.

Unconsciously he fingers the soft fabric of the silken top hat, caressing it, stroking it, then watching it slip through his fingers and falling, tumbling end over end as it descends to the street below, so far away.

There was no need for it anymore.

No need for anything.

Yet shouldn't he be smiling? Shouldn't he be laughing as he stares defiantly at the pieces of the jewel on the ground, the one barrier between him and the world where he can be free? Shouldn't he be triumphant, shouldn't he be victorious, shouldn't he be flying under a borderless blue sky with his whole life in front of him, and everything he's known as Kid behind?

Shouldn't he?

But he can only watch the tears fall, knowing full well that they are not tears of joy. How can he just leave everything back and go on ahead? Life, to be simple, will never be the same for the once-thief, now.. What?

_Bang. "Kid!" _

_Pandora's Box. Because once you break it open, there is no going back._

There is the shattering of glass as the monocle falls as well, cracking on the cement.

"I—I'm sorry—I'm sorry, Nakamori-keibu.."

_"Kaito-kun?"_

_Pandora's Box. _

"I'm so sorry.."

_"What happened?"_

_Because once you break it open.._

"I.."

_There is no going back._

No going back..

"It's over."

And the moment when he uttered those words.. that is the moment when everything rushes at him, hurling themselves at him like spears. He cries out and the sky comes crashing down on him.

**_To be continued_**(possibly)

**Thank you all for your continuous support, and I hope that you like this. Reviews would be much appreciated! **

**Until next time, forever and always, Mika-chan~**


	13. Akako's Story - Part 1

**Late update, I know, I'm sorryyyy! I'm going on a trip tomorrow and won't be back until next week so I thought I'd get something posted. This will probably end up a two- or three-shot, or I might not continue it. I really love to get your feedback, guys :) It makes me sooo happy every time I see someone favorites or reviews this story and it really motivates me to write! Thanks guys, enjoy :)**

**~Hayashi Mikako (You guys can call me Mika-chan, btw)**

_She'd had everything. What more would she want? Scarlet temptress, with every man for a slave.. She'd had everything, every single thing she'd wanted and yet nothing fulfilled the little bit of her that stayed always empty, waiting, waiting for one day something to come along and make her feel complete. Looking for something to fill her, something to sustain her, something to make her feel right._

_Days pass, becoming months and years and slowly she's forgotten. She's still like an only half-filled glass, and yet she's gotten used to it, like when you turn off the lights and slowly your eyes accustom to the dark, and even though it's dark and horrible you're used to it, and it doesn't matter anymore._

_But there are the days when it hurts. When she revels on the thought of having everything and yet nothing. With every man in the world competing for her heart and yet feeling like nobody wanted her. Wondering what could truly bring her out of the shell she's been hiding in for ages and fill her to the very brim with everything she needed.. even though she didn't even know what she wanted, or needed, anymore._

_So that's how it's going to be, isn't it.. Because she knows. She's been out there searching, searching for not somebody else but her, somebody that completed her, that was the other part of her that was missing. And yet everybody loves her.. No, they love the temptress, the beautiful witch who stunned them with amazement and magic. And they would never, ever love her as the person behind the mask, and only love the one they know—the beautiful, ever-pleasing witch, Koizumi Akako._

"Akako-sama! Please get up! It is time to go!"

"E.. Eh?" Koizumi Akako opened her eyes to yet another day, another normal day, just the way it was yesterday and the day before. To the chiming of her magic mirror, Koko, calling her out of her dreams. To the boringness of everyday life as she continued to wait and wait.

"A—Akako-sama! I see you are awake! It is such a lovely morning, is it not? A—Akako-sama, are you leaving now? But you haven't eaten—"

Akako continued to ignore the mirror's protests as she picked up her bag.

"Akako-sama! You know how they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"I'll pick something up on the way to school," Akako muttered. To tell the truth she wanted to get away from her perky magic mirror. It irked her so much, the way that day by day she talked mostly the same, waking her up, reminding her to sleep earlier or to eat a healthier dinner. It was always the same. Every, every single day.

"Ah—yes! Goodbye, Akako-sama! See you after school!"

Akako left without reply.

Maybe she shouldn't have. To Koko, who worked for her night and day, she was the most important. She spent every ounce of her energy for her master, and Akako knew that despite being annoying, Koko-chan was trying her best, and Akako had to appreciate that.

"A-ka-ko-chaaan~!" _No. Not when I've just barely escaped Koko-chan. _It was, it could only be, the only one that would talk like that would be—

"N—Nakamori-san.." Akako tried her best to smile. It wasn't that she didn't like Aoko, she just found her sudden appearance distracting from what she had been thinking of her mirror.

"Ohayou, Akako-chan! How's your day?"

_Geez, she's just like Koko.. _No. The girl was trying to be nice to her. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much to have friends! She sighed inwardly. "It's going great so far," Akako replied amiably.

"That's good! It's good to have a nice start to the day," Aoko replied, "well, I've got to go. I need to get to Kaito's house and wake him up, that aho, he wouldn't survive high school without me—Well, see you later Akako-chan!"

And she was gone, leaving Akako honestly wondering what it would be like to have someone to care about and cared for her.

**Actually, yeah, I'm PROBABLY gonna continue this. I don't know when, because I just felt it necessary to get something up and posted before I left. So. Yeah.. um, hope you liked it! I'll probably only keep going on this idea if you guys like it.. It will probably end up Hakuba x Akako, 'cause that's the path I see it going down. I might also continue ****_Pandora_****, if I have time. Thanks guys! Remember to review~~**

**~Mika-chan**


End file.
